narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Uchiha
Background Kelly was born into the Uchiha Clan, her mother and father were Kiyoshi and Katsuo, and her older brothers name is Kohaku, though she doesn't know about him. The reason why she doesn't know him is because he had decided to run away after a big fight with his parents, and had never returned, so they had assumed he was dead. Due to her mother not being a Uchiha her mothers genes were passed onto her rather than her fathers, black hair and eyes, so she had a bit of dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She easily got a long with her family despite the hardships and eventually began going to the academy. Besides Anko, Kelly was trained under Orochimaru as well before he left the village. In a way she liked Orochimaru more then her own family sometimes. When he had fled the village she was a little devistated, especially when he had given her the Curse Mark she still has today. The Uchiha Massacre happened when Kelly was only ten, and she had managed to hide from the sight of Itachi, finding herself lucky but her parents met the fate like the rest of the villagers sadly. Quickly when the cost was clear she ran off. Personality As a child Kelly was known to be happy and kind to most people, though she had a hard time making friends due to wanting to be alone a lot of the time. She was mostly seen in her room after training and school reading books, and practicing her writing skills. While around others shes known to be quiet and a little shy, so she had always stayed with her parents, always close to either her mother or father. When she became sixteen she had grown a bit cold to people, and a bit depressed inside from all that has occured to her, but shes not afraid to show a little of her happiness once and awhile. Appearance Part I: Due to her father being a full-blooded Uchiha and her mother not being one she was given a mix of both genes, so the brown color of her hair and eyes was a little dark, but not close to a black color. Since she was young she had a bit of a color like her father did or her mother, As a child she can be seen sometimes wearing a variety of clothing, but she usually wears a crimson sleeveless top with black shorts and blue ninja shoes. Rarely does she wear a clothing that is similar to Sasuke's when he was little or even older in Part I. As she grew up though she sadly grew out of those clothes. The only mark that she is known to have is the Curse Mark she had gotten from Orochimaru while being trained under him. (New clothes to be decided) (Clothing may change for shippuden) Part II: When she got older into her teenage years her skin had become a little paler due to being indoors a lot, and still has her curse mark in the Shippuden series. Right no she is known to wear garmets similar to Sasuke's shippuden outfit, like the top, bottoms and bow, but she figures it'll change later on. Her full clothing is a long black sleeved top that the collar cuts down a little far, revealing her breasts a little, and for the bottoms she wears a short gray skirt with black pants and black ninja shoes. Her only accessory is the purple bow around her waist. '''Final Curse Mark: '''In Shippuden, her teenage years while fighting rivaling ninja she gains the abilitiy of the last transformation of her curse mark form and her skin turns slightly gray all over, and a black tattoo forms under her right eye. Her eyes change to the white becoming a crimson red, and her eyes becoming gold with her pupil turning to a diamon shape like a snakes. With the transformation she gains claws, and her canine teeth turn to fangs. Abilities As a child Kelly doesn't know a lot of jutsus like some do, as she got a bit older she knew the basics of fire jutsus, but that was a bit of the only thing she was capable of at the moment. Though having a weak point in jutsu she was good on her feet a little fast on her feet, but not how Rock Lee is. When her Chakra runs out she relies on her hands and feet to help her, as well as her weapons. When she became older she grasped the concept of learning one of the jutsus Orochimaru taught her and Anko which was the Hidden Shadow Snakes Hands technique, which was basically only one of the ones. Though like Anko is able to summon snakes for it, she is to but has a limited use of it due to her sometimes weak Chakra. At a young age, though not to young she gains the sharingan. Shifting over to her Shippuden she learns a little more techniques now, though not extremely powerful, she has her own ways of learning how to become stronger with them. A few of them would be the clone technique, as well as some of the fire jutsus as well. In the Shippuden series she has the sharingan be permanent, and can't change back to her color she had as a child. Part I After the events of the Uchiha Massacre Kelly has been growing up in the Leaf Village by herself, though relying on some to help her through, and only a few do. Some are a little surprised another Uchiha had survived the Massacre as well, and sometimes they find it impossible she has. After going to the Academy again she meets her friend Morgan, and the two instantly connect and become friends, though sometimes her best friends a little to clingy and jealous of who she seems to like, but it doesn't affect her. Though a team is considered to be three or four people, she convinces Iruka to only team her up with Morgan, as she feel like she couldn't handle a third one. After it is allowed they are trained by their new sensei Daiki, who later on is found out to be homosexual, which is known to not be a very common thing within the villages. This doesn't affect either of Morgan or Kelly's views on their sensei who is very caring of the two. Through missions and dangers the three succed slowly, and the trainings and exams pass by them with slight struggles. Though Kelly doesn't express herself she feels a little pain and sorrow inside, still remembering the effects of Orochimaru leaving her and the village, as well as her parents being murdered. A few years pass and Kelly leaves the village to find Orochimaru who is at the Sound Village, and she joins the Sound without regret. Though unknown to her for sometime, Morgan goes and joins the Akatsuki Organization. Part II After Kelly has teamed up with the Sound ninja she changes her clothing choice and throws away her Leaf headband so memories wouldn't flood her. Like Sasuke she doesn't want to gain all the knowledge and power she can, in a way she had wanted to fill in the empty gap she felt from her old sensei leaving her. While in the Sound, she finds herself trapped between two villages when Morgan years later comes and tries to lead her from the village to go back to the Leaf, constantly she refuses and nearly kills Morgan, though he manages to escape from her and leave, planning more ways to become power hungry and gain his friend back. While in battle with rivaling ninjas her final curse mark form is released, which her skin turns gray all over, a black tattoo forms under her right eye and her eyes become crimson along the white area, while the main part of her eye becomes a gold color and the pupil gains a diamond shape, like a snakes. From a far Morgan is met with the sight and tries to interfere once again, but is knocked back by her. Gaining the upper hand, she wins the battle and turns back to her nornal form. After going inside the hideout she finds Orochimaru dead, who was killed by Sasuke. After leaving the Sound for sometime she comes across what seems to be a missing Ninja but ends up discovering it is her brother, Kohaku who had fled the village sometime ago. (More to come possibly) Trivia favourite foods/drinks: *Rice *Eggrolls *Soup *Cakes *Berries *Bread *Potatoes *Corn *Stringbeans *Milk *Juice *Tea Likes: *Males *Animals *Reading *Nature *Training *Weaponry Dislikes: *Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Itachi *Ugly things *Being powerless *Loud noises *Her height *Gross things Hobbies (when not training / on missions): *Writing *Studying *Reading *Napping *Eating *Flirting Reference Other pictures: http://askkellyuchiha.deviantart.com/ Category:DRAFT